1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power arrangement identification, and particularly to an apparatus for identifying an arrangement of an alternating current (AC) power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, power supplies for electronic device employ a three-line AC configuration. Generally, a “hot line” and a “neutral line” of AC electric wiring are used to provide power, and a “ground line” thereof is connected to ground, protecting users from being electrocuted. However, mis-wiring may occur when the wiring is installed improperly in homes, offices etc. For example, swapping of the hot and neutral lines in the wall socket, which can be very hazardous.
What is desired, therefore, is to provide an identifying apparatus which can effectively protect electronic device and users when hot and neutral lines of AC electric wiring are swapped.